I make my own destiny
by PhoenixGalleon16
Summary: In the aftermaths of Marian's unexpected comeback, Regina struggles to decide what she has to do when she knows Robin is her soul mate. One-shot inspired by something Lana said at the fairytale II convention. This is my first fan fiction. Please review if you like it :). Disclaimer: I do not own the Once upon a time characters. [Otherwise I woudn't have to write this story!]


/ This is just a one-shot inspired by something Lana said at the fairytale II convention. I was lucky enough to ask her a question and she said Robin was Regina's only soul mate and that even if now Regina would act differently than in the past and wouldn't kill Marian, somewhere inside her, she wishes she did. It gave me an idea so I decided to write my first fanfiction at last! I'm French so I hope I didn't make too much mistakes and used too much improper turn of phrases. I wish I could write a longer story but honestly, I do not feel like I know the end so I will leave it to your imagination! Please review if you like it : )/

_Heartbroken_. That was how Regina felt. She had made everything to prevent herself from falling in love again but when Robin entered her life, it had been in vain.

She had tried to convince herself that what she had with Robin was just the product of her imagination, that this had been nothing more than a physical attraction. But she simply couldn't. After all, she had been able to perform light magic, something she would have never expected and it was due, in part, to Robin. Even her heart had been affected by Robin's presence in her life. Every time she was at her side, she could feel a slightly change inside her chest. After she got it back, she had not dare to rip her heart from her chest but she was quite certain she had seen the blackness fading, to her own disbelief.

She would never confirm it to Tinkerbell but she could feel there was something special between her and Robin, a connection so strong that it was beyond any "Magic" she had ever used or heard.

Of course, she had loved Daniel with all her heart, he was and will always remained her first love. But with Robin… she knew there was something deeper, far deeper. Something that could not be fully explained, something you had to experiment. This feeling could be justified by one thing: Robin was her soul mate, the only soul mate she would ever have _and want._ Yes, Marian would have to find another man because right now, she was encroaching on Regina and Robin's happy ending.

Marian… _so she had kill her in the past?_ She wondered how Robin will react when he finds out about it. Because he will find out, of course. At that time, during her darkest days, she didn't care. Even today, she was not surprised. After all, it happened at a time where she destroyed so many happy endings, separated so many couples. She even took children from their families in her quest of vengeance against Snow White. So another peasant executed…what difference would it make?

However, nowadays, everything was different. Regina was different. She had grown so much on a spiritual, human growth level these last few years. She was labelled a hero now by her own son who used to consider her a villain since that time he convinced himself she was the evil queen. No, she would not let go of her dark side to fulfill her desire of revenge, not when she had fought so hard to get to where she was at the moment. Her son trusted her and she had even managed to get a kind of relationship with the woman she swore to destroy several decades ago.

Her new self would never hurt Marian, that she was sure of it. After all, she was trying so desperately to be better. Moreover, Marian was Roland's mother. Regina would never do anything that might cause harm to the little boy. He was such an angel and he had actually started to take a liking to her. He deserved to have a family. She couldn't just stand against this wonderful boy's happiness. Yes, that was her decision: Marian would not suffer from Regina's current state of mind. And Regina would remain a hero as everyone – including herself- expected her to be. She wouldn't just kill Marian like her former self did before the past was changed.

But still - even if Regina had trouble admitting this to herself - _somewhere inside of her, she wished she did_. She wished she had killed Marian because now, she was without her love and it was the hardest pain she ever encountered. She wished she would be okay with eliminating Marian, for the sake of her own happy ending. Robin and Regina were destined to be together. What she felt for him was stronger than love if that's even possible. _Who could ask her to forget everything that happened, everything she felt and to just give in simply because Robin's wife was back from the dead?_

She had even wondered if what she felt towards Marian was simply jealousy and if so, if that was the justification for the fact she wished she had killed Marian while on her crazy Evil Queen mode. After all, her own sister had based her whole revenge on jealousy towards her.

Zelena… Regina was sure she would have been very happy about the turning of the events. Without her time travel portal, Regina wouldn't be in the situation she was currently in. But as wicked as Zelena had been, it was her death who gave the portal the power to activate itself. Had she survived in her jail, none of these would have happened and maybe, yes maybe, with time, she would have taken the helpful hand Regina was offering. And she had been her last living relative in town…

After all, even if Zelena wasn't completely innocent, she was not directly responsible for Marian's comeback. In fact, Emma was. She had heard about the disastrous consequences changing the past could bring. Despite this knowledge, she had decided to act without giving it second thoughts. And now, Regina had to pay the price for Emma "selflessness".

Regina had caught a brief glimpse of a lovely family between Robin, she and their respective children… But this was before Emma screwed it up. Regina wasn't sure how she felt about that. She wasn't sure if she was simply disappointed towards Emma, with whom she had start to come to terms these last few months or if she hated her for crushing her happy ending just like her mother did many years ago. She wanted to hurt Emma, especially knowing that the "savior" was starting to build her own happy ending. But then, Henry was here. He was in fact the only person still at her side now that Marian was back. She didn't want to face the Charmings and Emma's happy ending and Regina was grateful for her son's presence. Thus, she did not want to be a source of disappointment for him.

However, she had to admit that it was hard trying to keep her phlegm when she knew Robin was her s_ole and only soul mate_.

Regina thought about all this mess for a little while longer before she decided she should rather try to sleep if she wanted to have the courage to deal with the consequences of the night the next day.


End file.
